


A Drink

by dramionetrash



Series: Where You Lead I Will Follow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Bad Flirting, Banter, Books, Cigarettes, F/M, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sequel, Stalking, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: Draco would hunt to the ends of the earth to find the source of his amortentia smell, but lucky for him he doesn’t even have to leave Britain.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Where You Lead I Will Follow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184894
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> this can stand alone as a one shot but I suggest you read A Cigarette first!

A bell chimed brightly as Draco entered the muggle bookshop. The cashier greeted him with a smile and he smiled back politely despite his disappointment as he realized it wasn’t Hermione. He really thought she worked here. Still, something in his gut told him to linger, so he did. He paced the aisles, pretending to browse. Draco Malfoy was the only customer in the store, and the friendly cashier wasn’t paying any attention to him. When he was sure she wasn’t looking he slipped the vial of pearly liquid from his pocket and breathed in its scent: cigarettes, curl taming potion, wine, new books, and city smog he thought he recognized as London. Now he was sure it was London. 

The smell of books could be any bookshop though and he’d been in six this month already. He had a good feeling about this bookshop, then immediately grimaced at himself as he realized that feeling was hope. 

Draco had had to get past another wizard’s wards without breaking them to enter this shop. That was a first for muggle London. And a good sign, he-ugh-hoped.

The chime of the door stirred Draco from his thoughts and he quickly stashed the potion back in his pocket.

“I’ll take over the till in a minute. First I need to fix my hair. It just started raining!”

Draco would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Hermione dear, I almost never see your hair that frizzy!”

Even without turning around Draco could almost feel Hermione glowering at her coworker. He chuckled to himself. “Rain does that.” He heard her bite out harshly.

Draco perused the shelves in the back of the shop while Hermione and the other cashier chit-chatted. He was waiting for, “Bye Hermione, see you tomorrow!” followed by the chime of the door. 

Draco ignored his racing heartbeat as he plucked a book from its spot on the shelf and brought it to the till. Draco smiled sheepishly but Hermione’s eyes widened in what he truly hoped wasn’t horror.

She adjusted her face into a Malfoyesque smirk, “So, you found me.” Hermione hadn’t been sure he’d even really been looking. Even if he was, she didn’t think he’d find her here. She’d warded the shop herself.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. “There’s a unique concealment charm on this bookshop that makes it only visible to muggles.” She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, both accusatory and curious. “How did you find it?”

Draco smirked, “I’ll tell you over drinks.”

Hermione’s eyes widened again, “You can’t be serious.”

Draco pulled a cigarette from his pocket and went to light it with his wand but Hermione snatched the unlit cigarette from between his lips. Draco smiled at her, “Damn, Granger, with reflexes like that you could’ve been a seeker.”

Hermione huffed and put the cigarette in the front pocket of her button up. “You can’t smoke in here, Draco.”

With a chuckle, Draco responded, “Can I buy a book in here, Granger?” pushing forward the book he put down on the counter.

Draco smirked when Hermione’s face reddened as she saw the book he was buying. “I’m not selling you Kama Sutra, Draco!”

“You’re going to make me steal it? I consider myself above shoplifting from muggle establishments, Granger. If I take it I’ll have to come back to pay.”

Hermione exhaled sharply through her nose and narrowed her eyes at Draco again before punching the book manually into the till.

“£12..you have muggle money?” Hermione eyed Draco curiously as he pulled a thick leather wallet from the pocket of his black dress pants and removed a £20 note.

“I do.” Draco flashed Hermione his Australian bills before putting his wallet away. She flushed deeper red and rolled her eyes.

“Goodbye then.”

“Come on, Granger. I know you’re too curious to let me just walk away without finding out how I got past your anti-magic barrier.” 

Hermione considered for a moment before answering, “I think I can live with not knowing some things, Draco.”

Draco’s face contorted into a playful sneer. “Oh no.” Hermione breathed out, more to herself than to Draco.

“I can come back everyday. And I will. Because I know how to get though your wards. Or you could meet me for drinks and I’ll tell you how I did it.”

Hermione studied Draco. “Your call, Granger.”

Finally she sighed and nodded. “I’ll have to take a raincheck.”

Draco smiled brightly, “When?”

Hermione shrugged, “Does it matter? You know where to find me.”

Draco smirked and he was sure Hermione was hiding a smile.

She shoved his book in his hands and shooed him away.

Draco was about to step outside when he remembered the rain and instead, smugly turned back to Hermione to give her a final wave goodbye before disapparating out. Her mouth hung agape. She really needed to strengthen her wards if wizards could apparate in here!

Draco apparated into the living room of his own flat, still smiling smugly. He noticed a piece of paper tucked in the pages of his book and and curiously pulled it out. Only the receipt. But there was blue ink on it that had smudged.

He read in Granger’s perfectly neat penmanship, a series of 10 random numbers followed by: don’t forget you owe me a drink!


End file.
